Violets are Blue
by kagometwin15
Summary: What happen when you cross a lonely modern day school girl with dreamy half demons? Kagome is in her last year of high school, where she meets a new student. Who is this silver haired mystery man?
1. Change

Violets are Blue

_Today was Friday… nothing special… It felt like I was running myself into a never ending loop of my uneventful life. Everything was the same, the people, the city, my constant, lingering need to be wanted. The need to be loved was so overpowering , it rendered my very soul helpless. Oh, how I wish for something, or someone to come along in my lonely life. Little did I know, something new would happen… today. _

The day was coming close to an end. I could see traces of the sun setting outside the class room window. Everything went by in a blur today, as if I wasn't there at all. I rested my chin on my hand. The lecture on photosynthesis didn't seem to interest me at all. My eyes wanted to pull shut… I let them. It wasn't long before I slipped into a daydream. It also seemed like seconds before I heard a loud "_smack" _on the top of my desk. My whole body jolted forward; making me instantly wake up.

Tiredly, I looked at my professor.

"Miss. Higurashi… Since you can't pay attention sitting down, how about you _stand_ in the hall?"

Soft laughter rose from the class._ I_ _should have known better than to sleep_. Mentally, I kicked myself, then wordlessly gathered my belongings and headed for the door. The halls were bare and plain as they had been for the last four years. There were no colors or fancy banners that held the theme for the school prom, only the white, stone walls and tiled flooring. Then, it occurred to me, my life was just like this hall… empty.

My eyes narrowed.

"Today can't possibly get any worse." I mumbled to myself. My back felt the stony support of the wall. I let myself rest. Closing my eyes, I visualized being home taking a warm bath with scented candles evenly placed along the side of the tub. I could already smell the violets . A smile spread across my face as I pondered the thought of some relaxation. Then I heard something hit the floor.

"Oh, can't lose that!" I bent over to pick up my old, outdated cell phone. The back had popped off and found its way to the other side of the hall. I quickly dashed to the other side but was blind sited. I felt something hard hit my face, and apparently I wasn't the only one who hit the floor from the loud "thump" just a few feet from me. Sitting up, I rubbed the sore spot on my face.

"Ouch. I stand… er… sit corrected. Today just got worse." I complained to myself. I looked over my shoulder to see who I tripped. He was turned away from me, hurriedly gathering his books. All I could see was his hair, which was silver and outrageously long. _I've never seen him before_. _He must be new here._

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Yea, fine! Just watch where you're going next time!" He said in a deep, growling tone. I still didn't see his face. I could hear him mumble something under his breath. Sounded like "Stupid girl." I felt a vein budge in my fist, so I closed my eyes to contain the anger. _What a rude, compulsive... _I opened them and he was gone. I was hoping to get a word or two in.

"Jerk." Suddenly, I heard the dismissal bell. It would be better to forget the encounter. Yet, I felt like that wasn't the only thing that was going to happen today. How I dreaded something worse than what transpired. _Just forget about it and go about your day. _I repeatedly thought to myself as I walked outside. Spring air was comforting on days like today. Just the thing I needed.

"Hey! Hey, Kagome wait up!" There was the voice that I would recognize anywhere, Sango, my best and closest friend. But the tone she carried with her lead me to believe she had news, and not just any news.

"Hey, Sango, so what did he say?" Her face grew eager as I said this. It looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Well, out with it!"

"He said 'yes. I thought you would never ask.'! Can you believe it! I am going out with the most popular guy in school!"

Yep, that was Miroku, the hottest pervert and womanizer of the century. Sango had been secretly crushing on him for months and finally got the courage up to ask him. From what he said to her, he was thrilled about it too. That only made me envy her more. She had looks, brains, and now the hottest guy in school. Ironic isn't it? I was lucky to get a date for Homecoming.

"And to celebrate we are going to this new club up town! This is so exciting!"

"Club?" Yep, I knew it. Just what I need a crowd and a bunch of sweaty people. It seemed bitter sweet. What was fun for her was a nightmare for me on some occasions. This was going to be one of them. Sure, I liked hanging out with her, but there was just one problem…


	2. Encounter

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!?" I ripped through my closet fiercely; throwing clothes in every direction possible. Sango was behind me trying to catch as many of the garments she could. Some found a place on the ceiling fan; others were inching their way toward the fish tank.

"Kagome, before your fish get a new wardrobe, let me help."

I stepped aside. Randomly, she picked two garments. Then, pulled me over to the mirror and placed them over my body.

"So, what do you think?"

It didn't look horrible. It was a black, long sleeve, shoulder cut, shirt, and a black and red, plad skirt. I gave her an assuring smile. After showering, and getting dressed, I found my way to the living room, where Sango was sitting on the couch tapping the face of her watch. She was dressed nicely, light pink Kimono style top, complete with ribbon to tie it off, and black slacks. She stood a new two inches off the ground.

"Kagome, are you done? We are going to be late?"

"Yep, all done, just let me grab my purse."

We walked just a few blocks from the house until we saw the enormous spotlights giving the location of the club away. We saw the line too. It looked a mile long!

"Sango it's packed!"

"Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the end of the line. After about five minutes, we were already half way there. The line was moving quickly. Sango explained to me that they could accept and reject people based on appearance and attitude. Then, told me it would be fine as long as it looked like I belonged there. This didn't help, my stomach started to turn, and tighten into a not.

About, fifteen minutes passed before we could see the sign and the door of the club. It read…

"The Demon's Den?" I asked shocked.

"Yea, pretty exotic huh?"

I saw another group of rejects pass. All of them complaining loudly and cursing the security. Was it really that great of a club? I could hear loud music coming from inside. Sounded like 'the used?'

"Next!" A muscular man pronounced sarcastically.

"Oh that's us! Come on Kagome!"

We stood tall without a hit of doubt. Or at least tried to… I was shaking. The guard put his meaty had up to his chin and rubbed it. Was that a smile?

"You ladies have a wonderful evening." He said while lifting a thick red rope. People behind us stood in shock. I was there long enough to see another man rejected. Shows how lucky we are. Then I could smell the thick muggy air inside the club. It smelled sweet, like roses. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw the countless glass bowls of rose petals hanging from the ceiling. Oh that's new; there was a blue flame in it too. That must be the light source, next to the head spinning strobe light.

It hurt my head… What was worse… I lost Sango in the crowd.

"Oh, great!"

Pulling out my cell phone, I notice there were no bars. That is just terrific. Staring at the screen, I shoved and pushed my way through the enormous crowd. My body was also being pushed and shoved by the many dancing people. Then my phone was knocked clean from my hand. I ran after it, but was knocked down.

"Ouch! You know, you're not worth the money I spent on you!" Now I was yelling at inanimate objects.

"Oh it's you again."


	3. Quagmire

I know that voice…. I looked up briefly and paused in astonishment. He was gorgeous! But wait… what is that on his head?

"You, again! Wait is this a costume party or something? What's with the dog ears?" I could hear the aggravation in my own voice. But he just stood there unfazed; his amber eyes not moving, even an inch.

"keh, Stupid. I thought you would have noticed by now that…."

"THERE YOU ARE!"

I looked behind me and saw Sango shoving people out of her way to get to me. When she did…

"Oh who is your friend?"

"Wa… He is not my fried, he is…"

"My name is Inuyasha, the brother of the owner." He said cutting me off. So he was a rude, rich boy, with no manners and an ego to match. I could see Sango hit a mark or realization by the expression on her face.

"So you're the guy Miroku was telling me so much about?!"

Oh great. I bet I could walk away and she wouldn't even notice I left. Go chat it up with the next million dollar jerk. Why should I even care anyway? I walked away with the little shred of dignity I had, and searched the ground for where I dropped my cell. A few minutes passed and figured I'd give up on looking. What was the point anyway? So I made my way to the bar to get some water and hopefully a seat.

The bar tender looked unusual. His hair was extremely long and black, tied up into a pony tail. His ears were also pointed. From the back it looked like he had a tail. Ok, now I am confused. What is this place?

"Well, hello there? My name is Kouga. What can I do for you?" He asked me in a soft tone, while rubbing a glass with a cloth.

"Oh, hi. Can I get some water?" I must have sounded depressed to him by the way he raised an eye brow. He reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of ice cold water. Then, he passed it to me.

"You look kind of down. Something buggin yea?"

"Just some rude jerk that says he owns the place." I rested my head on my hand.

"Oh you mean mutt face!?" His voice was sarcastic.

"So you know him?"

"Know him? Keh, if it wasn't for his brother I wouldn't be working here. That half demon mutt for brains is no better than…"

"Wait! Did you say 'demon'?" What is going on here? Did I just hear this!

"Well yea, this is a club for demons, built by demons, and run by demons."

I sunk in my stool. There was no way I could be seeing this. I must be dreaming! I pinched myself to make sure.

"Ouch!" I winced.

"Now, what you do that for?" He laughed in his throat.

"You're a demon?" My voice was shaky.

He looked at me with concern. He probably thought that I lost my sanity or something.

"A wolf demon to be exact… But don't worry most of us don't hurt humans. "

"uh huh… comforting." I slid my head into the cross of my arms. I could feel a head ach coming on. This was just too much to take in. Ok there are three things that I am absolutely sure of: one, Inuyasha is a jerk, two, demons are real, and three, I have lost my marbles. Not exactly the sort of change I was aiming for. Like they say 'be careful what you wish for.' I banged my head repeatedly on the table. When I looked up Kouga was gone.

"Huh? He must of thought I was insane. Perfect!"

"Kagome, ready to go?"

Sango was behind me with a huge grin on her face. Must have been some conversation. Next thing I knew, I was at my house.

"What a day!" I fell back into my pillows and let out a huge sigh. My body ached all over, and the stiffness in my shoulder was unbearable. Today could have gone better. Then again it could have gone worse if Inuyasha had shown up with Sango at the bar. What am I thinking about him for anyway? For all I know it was all a dream or some messed up fairy tale. Tomorrows a new day, maybe things will get better?


	4. Date

Then next morning was just like any other day. It made yesterday feel like it was just a bad dream. That is until I got to my third period class….

Behind my desk sat the rude Inuyasha, acting like nothing happened. He didn't even acknowledge my presence as I sat at my own desk. He just stared blankly out the window.

"Maybe he won't talk to me…" I whispered to myself.

"Hey you?" He tapped me on my shoulder. I sunk in my chair trying to ignore him. "Would you turn around?!" He spat.

I spun around in my seat quickly and stared him strait in the face. He jumped back in surprise.

"First off my name isn't you. It is Kagome! Secondly, I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude!"

He glared at me and then turned his head away from me.

"Keh, you'd be one to talk."

'Why you…?' My face was beginning to tighten with rage. I quickly stood up and then I could feel 30 pairs of eyes on me. Inuyasha stood up too as if challenging me to do something.

"Come on. Give me your best shot." He opened his arms reveling his chest. I looked at him baffled.

Mr. Takahata then appeared out of now where and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do we have a problem here?" Inuyasha and I both looked at each other bug-eyed and looked at the floor.

"We will go in the hall." We both said. I walked passed Inuyasha, glared at him, then stuck my nose up at him, and walked away. He eventually followed behind me with a pissed look on his face, arms crossed, and cursing under his breath.

In the hall, we stood as far away as possible from each other. It still didn't help. Despite the silence, an aura of tension that still invaded the halls and took up the space in between us. Then a voice broke the silence.

"Why did you get so worked up winch?"

"Because you are rude! Ike you are now!" I still didn't look at him.

"Wha' I wasn't the one running my mouth off back there!"

"You should talk dog boy! Besides, after last night you shouldn't be talking at all."

"Excuse me for your clumsiness! Last I checked you were the one that ran into me!"

"Hump…" I knew it was true, but that still doesn't excuse his rudeness. Why should I care?

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you were going to the club tonight."

I looked at him idly. The look I gave must have surprised him. He looked away from me. Wait is he blushing?! What should I say 'hey I'll go.'? I don't have anything better to do, but the only thing that haunts me is how stuck up he is. Sigh….

"I wasn't going too."

"Oh, that's ok if you don't. I could always ask Sango and Miroku wanted to go, but hey doesn't bother me one bit." He smiled to himself. I scowled and quickly walked up to him and pointed a finger in his face. He cringed while his eyes widened.

"Alright, you're on!" I turned away from him. "But leave your attitude at home." He chuckled under his breath.

"Same for you. " I tried to not let that get to me and just walked back to my spot at the end of the hall. We didn't talk the rest of the day. As it went on, I couldn't help but think about what might happen tonight. Pushing the thought out of my head was hard, and took up the majority of my thoughts.

Lunch time came around and I headed to the usual table where Sango was sitting with Miroku. I put on a cheery face and sat across from them. Miroku had his arm around her and she was laughing at what sounded like a joke Miroku just made.

"Oh, hey Kagome. So, did Inuyasha talk to you today?'' Oh, now I know she knows something about this.

"What did you say to him last night?" I glared at her. She sat back in her chair and waved her hand nervously.

"Nothing much. All I mentioned was that you were single."

"You did what!? Now he asked me to go to the club tonight because of you!" They both looked at me then looked at each other.

"Just look on the bright side Kags. He was talking about it all day. I think he likes you." Miroku implied.

I sat back and crossed my arms. Even if he does like me, I won't. It doesn't change a thing!

"And from your silence; it looks like you do too." Sango laughed.

"That jerk?!" I stood up saying.

"Why are you getting all defensive Kags?" Miroku laughed and I sat back down.

"I don't like him ok. We are just going to the club and that's it. After that, I can pretend like nothing happened and go about my life." I lied.

"Sure." Sango rolled her eyes. We sat in silence the rest of lunch.


	5. Dinner with the owner

After school I hurried home. I was already late due to an enormous pile of home work that invaded the top of my desk. It took about an hour before I could say I put a dent into it. Now all that was left was to… go to the club. I sighed. Tonight was going to be rough. I could feel it.

Thirty minutes passed and I heard a knock on the door.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." With my favorite pair of jeans and black baby-T, I hurried down the stairs. There was another knock at the door.

"Hang on I am coming!" When I got to the door I opened to swiftly and my mind was thrown for a loop when I saw Inuyasha standing there. I froze.

"Ugh, hey." He put a hand behind his head.

"Hey… yourself."

"Um, I know this is last minute and you probably already have a ride…"

This was beyond weird. Inuyasha… coming to pick me up… Am I being punked!? What happened to 'Inuyasha the jerk' or "Mr. Insensitive'? Yet he stands here looking so cool in his… leather jacket… nice… form fitting… jacket…. SNAP OUT OF IT KAGOME! Coming back to reality, I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

"Ugh, I am sorry. What did you say?"

"Do you want to ride with me… to the club?"

"Ugh… sure, I guess." He smiled. I looked at him. He looked almost nice with that crooked smile of his. He walked me to his car. It was a black mustang. Not bad. He opened my door and I sat inside, ready for the short drive, in walking distance, to the club. The first minute or two we were silent. I looked over at him and he looked like he was thinking of something to say.

"So, you're a… demon?" He looked over at me for a brief second and looked back at the road, with a sort of serious expression on his face.

"I am half demon." What could 'half' possibly mean; half human maybe? "How'd you figure?"

"Um, how many humans do you know with dog ears?"

"Right…" He smiled his crooked smile. Then we pulled into the club where the security guard from last night opened both our doors and escorted us up stairs to a hidden room. The walls were colored a soft violet. The sofas were black leather, and there were more bowels of rose petals and blue flame. There was also a man standing in the back corner by the kitchen with the same shade of hair as Inuyasha. But his was longer.

He walked over to greet us. He was beautiful, tall, well mannered, but his eyes were cold and life less. He also had markings on his face, a crescent moon on his fore head and claw like markings on his cheeks. He must be a demon of great authority.

"Little brother," He gave notice to first. "And you have a visitor? Your name?"

"Ugh, Kagome Higurashi, and you must be Inuyasha older brother. But I didn't catch your name." I shrugged with embarrassment. Then I looked at Inuyasha. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I am Sesshomaru. Please ,sit." Inuyasha and I both sat on the love seat, and Sesshomaru sat in a chair just in from of us. He crossed his legs and spoke to us.

"So this is the girl you have told me so much about? Little brother, the girl suits you." I could feel the blood rise in my cheeks. We both looked at each other and quickly looked away. Sesshomaru smiled and then stood and walked to a door at the edge of the kitchen. "Well, enough chit chat, dinner is served."

"Inuyasha? You invited me to dinner? Why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought you wouldn't come isn't it obvious!"

We both stood and made our way to the dinning room.


	6. NOTICE

**Hey, everyone. I am sorry for the late update. I am doing 9 weeks exams this week. Please look forward to a longer chapter Saturday.**

**Also, thank you for the reviews and faves for this story. **

**Other news:**

**Those of you who don't know. Inuyasha has continued with a new series called "Inuyasha the Final Act." You can watch the episodes on .com**

**Just search "Inuyasha the final act." Only 4 episodes to go till the feudal fairytale ends! T_T  
**


	7. Thoughts

The table was set beautifully. Everything was silver except for the napkins which were violet just like the walls. No food was set yet. Sesshomaru guided us to our seats. He sat in a tall chair at the end of the table while Inuyasha and I took seats on opposite sides of him. I glared at Inuyasha from the other side of the table. He still gave me a sorry expression. Sesshomaru put his hands up to his face and looked at both of us.

"Tell me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru spoke gently with a curious tone.

"yes?"

"What is she to you?"

"What is this? A questionnaire!?" I blushed, Inuyasha did too. We just sunk back in our chairs. I slid a little too far and fell out. Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"Kagome! Are you ok!?"

Sesshomaru laughed under his breath. I looked for the support of the chair and pulled myself up. "Yeah, I am fine. Sorry bout that." I stood a little too quickly and knocked a glass over. "Um, you know what. I am just going to sit down now." I blushed with embarrassment. As I sat the first course of the meal was served. It was roast beef and mashed potatoes.

I played with my food and took small bites. I was just glad the conversation was dropped. I can't believe I reacted like that; Inuyasha too for that matter. I could feel myself blush again. Inuyasha looked at me with confusion.

"Uh… so Inuyasha? What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, well I am still in school…. So, yea."

"Oh."

The whole dinner pretty much went downhill. I couldn't really say much after what Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha. Still, I wonder what he was going to say. After dinner he drove me home.

"Listen, I am sorry about Sesshomaru. This was a bad idea. "He was looking straight at the road.

"It was really no big deal. I had fun." I smiled. He could tell I was lying. But just let it go. 'I am glad I came.' I thought to myself. Then we were in my drive way. The car came to a halt. He opened my door and walked with me to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Uh, you bet." I felt the sudden urge to hug him as a thank you. I noticed he was starting to turn away but turned back to me. I was hesitating to lift my arms so we made a subtle hand shake. "Yea I'll see you tomorrow." We both blushed in awkwardness. He started to walk to his car and looked back at me from the corner of his eye and waved me goodbye. I waved back and he drove off.

I walked up to my room with clouded thoughts and fell on my bed.

'This guy. .. I thought he was a jerk, and self conceded. He was like a totally different person. Could I actually be falling for him?' I pictured images from the car ride to and from the club. I smiled. Lifting myself from the comfort of my sheets; I felt a sigh of relief and made my way to the bathroom.

I filled the tub and used my favorite bubble bath and violet scented candles. The air was now a thick perfume. It made me think about him more. I slid into the bath tub and I already felt relaxed. I couldn't help but think about tonight. It wasn't perfect but that made it more special in a way. I sighed. 'But why all of a sudden?' I blew bubbles in the bath water. The fizz tickled my nose. 'I never felt like this before.' I pulled my knees up to my chin and crossed my arms over them.

I sought the comfort of my bed once again. Sleeping was the last thing on my mind, but I was so tired. I let myself fall into my sheets. I kicked the covers over me. Before I dozed off… I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about me too.


	8. Inuyasha's Side

Inuyasha 's Side by: Amillia

Edited by: Kagometwin15

_It was a simple Friday. Forced to go to school by my older brother, I was the new kid and had been going to this horrible place for what seemed like a lifetime but had only been a week. I didn't have many friends except this one guy who seemed to be the leader of this hell hole. Miroku, he seemed like an annoying pervert to me but I guess I could tolerate him more than anyone else, and I would have to admit, he did have a way with the ladies. I was irritated more than ever lately and I couldn't explain why. Everything seemed to get on my nerves, and I needed something to help me with my irritation, but I didn't quite know what is was………but I was soon to find out and didn't even know it. I was just hoping my days would get better._

It was around the afternoon and I was more than thankful. Today was the last day of the week and I was more than ready for the weekend. I wasn't a big fan of school but I did make good grades, especially in gym. English though was not my cup of tea and sitting in this classroom was boring me to death. Any longer and I would have gone crazy so I grabbed my books and stood up and started to walk out.

"Mr. Inuyasha where do you think you are going."

I looked at my English professor in an aggravated way and said, "I have to take a leak." And I walked out the door.

I

didn't really have to go to the restroom, I was just ready to get out of that classroom, and I decided to roam the halls, at least until the bell rang.

*sigh* "I can't believe my brother talked me into going to this stupid place." I mumbled to myself.

Then I thought about the night that was to come. Miroku had asked me if he could bring some girl he was going to ask out to the club tonight. He dated a new girl every week, and this week's special was named Sango. He also had told me that Sango was going to bring her friend so it would be like a double date. Eh! I didn't care, I would probably be busy arguing with that damn bartender Kouga, and I probably wouldn't be interested by them anyway.

Thinking to myself I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes and continued to roam the school. Then suddenly my ears perked up and I heard something slide down the hallway. I opened my eyes to see that it was something small and pink that came from around the corner. I walked over to see what it was.

As I got closer I said out loud not realizing, " A pink cell phone cov……..Whoa!"

Suddenly I felt myself tripping over something or someone, and I fell flat on my face. I heard my books hit the floor and slide down the hall. "Ow." I slowly got up and rubbed my face hoping the pain would soon go away.

I heard this voice start to talk to me, it sounded a little familiar, "Hey are you okay."

I replied, "Yea, fine! Just watch where you're going next time." Aggravated more than ever, mumbling to myself, "Stupid girl."

I looked at the girl and she was staring at the floor rubbing her face. She had black long hair and her face seemed familiar. Her voice sounded like someone I knew before, but I just couldn't place it. I didn't get a good of a look at her. Angrily I quickly grabbed my books and stormed off. The last bell of the day finally rang, and I was more than ready to get home. I got into my car and I drove off squealing my tires and kicking up dust and gravel from the school parking lot.

"Grrrrrrrr." My face still hurt from tripping over that stupid girl, and all over a cell phone cover. "She shouldn't be climbing all over the ground." I said angrily, though I didn't have room to talk because I was interested in the cell phone cover too. Oh well, I didn't care it's not like I would ever admit that to anybody.

I pulled into my drive way. "Thank God I'm finally home." Relieved to be home I felt a little more relaxed and I had calmed down now.

I walked into the house and took off my shoes. I seen my brother looking at me and he had a sarcastic grin on his face. "What!?" I said snarled.

"Oh nothing……….How was school today?" He said sarcastically.

"None of your damn business!" I said as I stormed up the stairs to my room."That guy," I mumbled to myself, "He's gonna send me to school then ask me how my day was, when he good and damn well knows that I didn't want to go in the first place."I laid on my bed, feeling like I was exhausted and still angry. I finally took a deep breath and sighed. Before I knew it I had dozed off, just for a little while so I wouldn't be tired working the club tonight.

Ch. 2

A few hours went by and I was awakened by the humming of my cell phone. I reached for it and squinted my eyes from the brightness of the light to see who it was, Miroku.

"Hello," I said in a slightly tired and aggravated tone.

"Inuyasha, what's up." Miroku sounded excited. "What time should we meet you at the club?"

"I don't care you, why are you even asking me? You already have a V.I.P. pass I gave you today." I said annoyed that he woke me up for this.

"Oh yea, ok well I'll see you about eight." He said in excitement.

"Sure." Still aggravated and half asleep I hung up my phone. I picked myself up and walked towards the shower.

Refreshed and clean I slipped on some jeans and a red t-shirt, sprayed on some cologne and headed down stairs. My brother had already gone ahead without me, so I put on my black leather jacket and grabbed my keys.I pulled into the parking lot behind the club next to Sesshomaru's corvette. There Miroku was waiting for me with a big cheesy grin on his face. I turned off my car and got out.

"It's about time you get here Inuyasha." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah Yeah." I walked past him and went inside the club. He followed and I showed him to his table that I had set up for him and his dates.

"You know Inuyasha, this girl that Sango is bringing is pretty hot." I just ignored him. I didn't care for people setting me up."Her name is Kagome." He said perversely.

"Kagome, what kind of a name is that?" I thought to myself. "She is probably just some dimwitted giggly girl." I didn't care.

Miroku sat down at the table and I walked away to the dance floor. I noticed a girl joining him I figured that it was Sango, but I didn't see her friend. Oh well she probably got lost, or so I hoped. I started to make my way through the crowd when I noticed that something had bumped into with my leg. I looked down to see that it was that same girl that I tripped over in the hallway.

"Oh it's you again." I said sarcastically crossing my arms.

Ch. 3

She looked up at me in and she seemed surprised. She paused for a few seconds and I looked at her in wonder of what she was thinking. She really looked familiar to me now, she kind of reminded me of my ex girlfriend. But that was done and over with.

"You again! Wait is this a costume party or something? What's with those dog ears?" She said in an aggravated way.

I stared at her, I didn't care. She was an air head like I had figured. Coming to a demon's club and not knowing that I was a demon, well half demon to be exact.

"Keh, Stupid. I thought you would have noticed by now that…." Then I was suddenly cut off by the voice of another girl. I looked to see that it was the same girl that was with Miroku making her way through the crowd. That must be Sango. Wait does that mean that this is the wench that Miroku was trying to set me up with, Kagome.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she said, as she was pushing through the people. "Oh who's your friend?" she said in a way that sounded like we were gonna hook up or something. Kagome looked at Sango in surprise.

"Wa…he's not my friend, he is…"

"My name is Inuyasha, the brother of the owner." I said not even knowing or caring that I cut her off.

"So you're the guy Miroku was telling me so much about?!" she said smiling at me.

Sango kept blabbering on about Miroku or something I really wasn't paying attention. Then I noticed that Kagome had walked off. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere, then I noticed her phone on the ground and I picked it up and looked at it. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude." Wait…what did I care? I wasn't falling for this clumsy girl that I just met…was I? "Snap out of it Inuyasha." I put the phone in my jacket pocket and walked towards the other side of the was still yapping as we made our way back to Miroku's table. We sat down and Sango and Miroku cuddled up next to each other.

"So did you find Kagome?" Miroku asked, but I barely noticed because I was lost in thought.

"What?" I said when I snapped back to reality.

"Did you find Kagome?" he asked again.

"Yea I found her, but she's so clumsy and air headed. Why would you set me up with a girl like her?" "I mean she can't even keep track of her phone."

Miroku and Sango looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I looked back at them surprised myself.

Then Miroku got that cheesy grin on his face again and rubbed his chin with his hand.

"I think someone likes Kagome, don't you think Sango." Sango nodded her head in agreement.

I stood up quickly and lean over the table in Miroku's face. "WHAT! I DON'T LIKE THAT DIMWITTED GIRL!"

Miroku smiled again and said, "Who said I was talking about you."

I blushed a little and got angry, "Grrrrr you know you where talking about me!" I said angrily.

"Yes but I never said you in particular, so that defiantly proves you like her." He said sarcastically.

"AAAAAWWW WHATEVER! I'M GOIN HOME!" I slammed the table and stormed off to my car.

Finally home I walked in the front door. I reached into my jacket pocket to pull out my keys and felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed it was her phone. I looked at it for a few minutes then put down my keys and headed upstairs.

"Finally the sanctity of my room." I sighed in relief and took off my t-shirt. I threw myself on my bed and I laid there in nothing but my jeans. I rolled over on my side and looked at her phone again. I opened it up and noticed a hello kitty background. In disgust of all the girlyness I turned it off and set it on my night stand. I rolled over on my back with my hands behind my head and one leg bent up. Today was a crazy day I thought to myself. For some reason I felt calm and relaxed now. I rolled over on my side once more and noticed Kagome's phone again before finally dozing off into a deep sleep.

Ch. 4

The next day was another boring day at school. I was getting aggravated every time I would see Miroku because he would tease me about supposedly liking Kagome, so I tried to avoid him as much as possible. Other than that the day wasn't so bad until I noticed in third period that I had a class with Kagome and what was worse she sat right in front of me. I tried to just ignore her and look out the window. She kept whispering something to herself, but she seemed to do that a lot. I didn't really know why but I wanted to see if she was going to go to the club tonight.

"Hey You?" I tapped her on the shoulder, and she just ignored me and sunk deeper into her chair. I gritted my teeth. "Would you turn around?!"

She quickly spun around and surprised me.

"First off my name isn't you. It's Kagome! Secondly, I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude!"

I turned my head away and thought 'Who is SHE calling rude?'

"Keh, you'd be one to talk."

I could see that made her angry, when suddenly she stood up. I stood up too, wondering if she would really hit me.

"Come on. Give me your best shot." I said as I opened my arms.

Mr. Takahata walked up behind Kagome suddenly and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Do we have a problem here?" We looked at each other surprised. Then we both looked down at the floor.

"We will go in the hall." We both said. Kagome walked past me and put her nose up in the air. What a stuck up girl I thought to myself.

I crossed my arms and started cursing to myself. "Damn girl gettin me in trouble. Hmph."

We stood as far away from each other as possible in the hallway, but the tension was so thick you could cut it with my Tetsusaiga. The silence was getting on my nerves, so I decided to speak first.

"Why did you get so worked up wench?"

"Because you're so rude! Like you are now!"

"Wha' I wasn't the one running my mouth off back there!"

"You should talk dog boy! Besides, after last night you shouldn't be talking at all."

"Excuse me for your clumsiness! Last I checked you were the one that ran into me!"

"Hump…" she looked away from me and crossed her arms. What a wench, how could I even think about asking her to the club. Well I guess she was kind of cute and I do like the cockiness, it's more interesting than anything else in this boring school. I guess I had a thing for girls with sass. If anything she was fun to argue with.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if you were going to the club tonight."

She gave me a lazy look and I was surprised she looked at me to begin with. Well I guess I would be surprised to if the guy I hated asked me out. I turned my head and blushed slightly. I figured she would say no screw you and go to hell.

"I wasn't going to." She said fiercely.

"Oh, that's ok if you don't. I could always ask Sango and Miroku if they wanted to go, but hey doesn't bother me one bit." I grinned to myself just to aggravate her. Then suddenly she had her finger pointing in my face and I cringed and my eyes widened.

"Alright you're on!" she quickly turned around and said, "But leave your attitude at home."

I chuckled, like she has room to talk.

"Same to you."

She walked to the other side of the hall. We didn't say one word towards each other the rest of the day, but I was sort of excited about tonight. Though I would never let it show. I kept the same uninterested face that I always was fourth hour, which was the class I had with Miroku. He sat right next to me in and the class hadn't started yet.

"So Inuyasha, did you see Kagome today." He said sarcastically. I looked at him with one eye while I leaned back in my chair with my hands behind my back.

I closed my eye again and said "So what if I did it's none of your business." I growled. He got that cheesy grin on his face again. The one I hated so much.

"Well did you talk to her?"

"Yea." I said.

"Well well, what did you two lovebirds talk about."

"WHERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" I yelled. Then suddenly I noticed the class staring at me, but they soon went about their business again.

"Well I kinda asked her to the club tonight." I said quietly.

"INUYASHA YOU SLY DOG YOU!" Miroku said excitingly.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" I pounded my fist on his head. "Mind your own damn business!" I knew that Miroku would probably blab to Sango. But I didn't care, so what it didn't matter now.

Ch. 5

After school I drove straight home. I walked in the house and seen Sesshomaru once again waiting there. And once again like he did everyday he asked me that same dreadful question.

"So how was school today Inuyasha?"

I looked at him and grinned, "Keh well, I guess it was better than usual."

Sesshomaru looked surprised, "Oh really, and why is that."

I said with a little grin on my face and said "Well let's just say I've invited a female to dinner tonight."

"Well then I guess I should go to the club and set it up while, you go and get dressed." He said while he grabbed his coat and keys, and left out the door to go to the club. I headed upstairs to get ready for my date…..err I mean friendship time with Kagome. I walked into my room and laid out an outfit for tonight, then headed for the shower. I had to admit I was nervous about tonight.I got out of the shower and blow dried and brushed my long white hair. I brushed my teeth and put on my outfit. A form fitting black t-shirt with another pair of jeans, I sprayed on some cologne, grabbed my leather jacket and headed to go pick Kagome up. I decided I would surprise her. It would maybe gives us some time to talk.I pulled up to her house and walked on to her porch. I took a deep breath to hopefully get rid of this nervousness but it didn't help much. I hesitantly knocked on the door and waited a few moments before knocking again. I had hoped she hadn't left yet. Then suddenly I heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Hang on I am coming!" I heard her say. Then she opened the door. She looked surprised and frozen in her tracks.

I put my hand behind my head, "Ugh, hey."

"Hey…yourself." She said surprisingly.

"Um, I know this is last minute and you probably already have a ride….but I was thinking…maybe you would wanna ride with me."

She looked at me dazed and frozen. I looked at her in confusion and waved my hand in front face.

"Ugh, I am sorry. What did you say?"

"Do you want to ride with me…to the club?"

"Ugh…sure I guess."

Not noticing I smiled. I walked her to my car and opened the door for her. Then I got in the other side and we headed for the club. Not that it was too far away from her house, but it beats walking. There was an awkward silence and my mind was blank.

"So, you're a…demon?" I looked over at her then looked back at the road. I was surprised she was talking to me.

"I am half demon." I sighed. "How'd you figure?"

"Um, how many humans do you know with dog ears?"

"Right…" I grinned a little.

We pulled up to the front of the club and I parked in the visitor's parking lot. I opened her door and escorted her to the front of the club where the bodyguard opened the doors for us. I escorted Kagome upstairs to the V.I.P. rooms. Sesshomaru was there and he was standing by the kitchen door. He noticed us and walked over to greet us and probably embarrass me.

"Little brother, and you have a visitor?" he turned to Kagome. "Your name?"She looked nervous, I could understand Sesshomaru can be intimidating.

"Ugh, Kagome Higurashi, and you must be Inuyasha's older brother. But I didn't catch your name."

She looked at me, and I gave her an apologetic look. How could I be so stupid, I forgot to warn her about my brother.

"I am Sesshomaru. Please sit." We both sat on the love seat and Sesshomaru sat in the chair in front of us crossing his legs.

"So this is the girl you have told me so much about? Little brother, the girl suits you."

I turned bright red. 'I wonder how long he's been thinking about that to say, I'm gonna kill him.' I thought to myself. Kagome and I looked at each other and then we quickly looked away. Sesshomaru grinned sarcastically and walked to the door by the kitchen.

"Well enough chit chat, dinner is served."

Kagome looked at me surprised.

"Inuyasha? You Invited me to dinner? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't come isn't it obvious!"We both stood and I Sesshomaru escorted us to the dining room.

Ch. 6

Sesshomaru hadn't done a bad job setting the table. It looked pretty damn good. Sesshomaru lead us to our seats and he sat at the end of the table in the big chair and Kagome and I sat on opposite sides of him. Kagome glared at me and I couldn't do anything but to look at her in a 'I'm so sorry way.' I looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at us both and put his hands on his face. I wondered what questions he could possibly be conjuring.

"Tell me Inuyasha?" he said in a gentle but sarcastically curious tone.

"Yes?" I said, wondering how he was gonna embarrass me.

"What is she to you?"

"What is this? A questionnaire!?" Kagome said.

I was thinking how could that bastard ask such a question? Kagome and I both blushed and slid into our chairs. Then I suddenly noticed Kagome had slipped too far and fell. I stood up quickly to see if she was okay.

"Kagome! Are you okay!?" Sesshomaru laughed under his breath. She quickly picked herself back up and I sat back down.

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry bout that." Then she knocked a glass of water over onto the table. "Um, you know what. I am just going to sit down now." She was embarrassed and I could she by how red her face was. She sat back down and I kind of laughed a little inside, it was kinda cute that she was so nervous. The first course of the meal was being served, but I wasn't really hungry because I was still a little nervous myself.

Well I guess my appetite came back because not long before I knew it I had ate a good part of my meal, but there was an awkward silence. Sesshomaru was probably enjoying my embarrassment. I looked at Kagome and she had barely touched her plate. Then she turned bright red. I looked at her and was confused why she was blushing.

"Uh…so Inuyasha? What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, well I am still in school….So yea."

"Oh."

The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet. I couldn't think of anything to say, thanks to Sesshomaru. After the dinner was over I drove her home. She was probably more than ready to get home after that disaster of a date. The biggest thing I wanted to say to her was to apologize for how my stupid older brother acted.

"Listen, I am sorry about Sesshomaru. This was a bad idea." I stared at the road the whole time.

"It was really no big deal. I had fun."

I knew she was lying, but I wasn't going to say anything about it to avoid more embarrassment. We made it to her house and I turned off the car and walked her to her door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Uh, you bet." I started to turn away to head back to the car, and then I noticed out the corner of my eye she was headed towards me, with her arms lifted slightly. Was she about to hug me, I thought to myself. So I reached out and we shook hands. 'What an idiot I am I thought to myself.' I walked back to my car and turned slightly and waved goodbye to her. She waved back and walked inside as I got into my car and headed home.

I pulled into my drive way, turned off my car and hanged my head against the steering wheel. I walked in the house and looked around. Sesshomaru was lucky he wasn't home yet. I headed upstairs and took off my jacket and laid it on my bed. I sat on my bed for a brief moment and noticed that I forgot to give Kagome back her cell phone.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot…Oh well there's nothing I can do now."

I got up from my bed and walked onto the balcony that was connected to my room. I looked up at the stars as I leaned on the rail and smiled slightly as I thought of tonight's mishaps. I thought to myself about this girl. Could I really be falling for this girl that just yesterday I thought was so stuck up and clumsy. Well she was clumsy, but I kinda liked that about her, and now I guess I had a real reason to go to school. "Maybe this will be interesting." I said to myself.

I went back inside and fell on my bed, and couldn't get the image of Kagome out of my head. Maybe girls aren't so bad. I got back up and took off my shirt and pants and got under the covers with nothing but my boxer shorts on. I thought to myself…'maybe she's thinking about me.' Then I looked over at my night stand and seen her cell phone, and then slowly dozed off into a deep sleep with a slight grin on my face.


	9. NOTICE 2

**Hello readers! I am sorry for the lack of updates .... The school year has almost come to an end and I need to focus on school work and the GEE. I will try to have an update for you 0n the 24th of this month. The rest of the GEE will be taken next week so there is no possible was to deal with the stress and work on this. Also I am having a mild case of writers block... not to worry though. The next chapter will be worth the wait. AS for the chapter after that.... well you see where i am going with this. ^_^ Also we are getting ready for a convention that is in July. Mechacon 6.O BABY!!!! Lol must save up the monies. XD  
**

**GOOD LUCK TO ALL THOSE WHO ARE TAKING EXAMS!!! AND HAPPY EASTER!!!  
**


	10. Taken Aback

**Hey guys sorry for the lateness of this chapter. The next few weeks are going to be a little rough with school and finals. So please be patient with me on this and thanks for the reviews. ^_^**

**Oh, and I like to give my stories a little bit of a twist. Inuyasha has a bit of a huge soft, romantic side in this story. Later steamy scenes. That is probably why you guys are wondering why I rate it M. XD  
**

* * *

Two weeks, had passed and Inuyasha and I were starting to get along well now. Just this morning he asked for a second date to the movies and dinner. Happily, I accepted. Sango, being her normal self, went on about the 'I told you so s '. But lunch had to have been the worst yet.

"So, Kagome? Have you guys… kissed yet?!" I felt the blood rise quickly in my face.

"Er… I don't know what you're talking about. We are just friends!" I said quickly.

"Friends don't date…" She said all sarcastic like. Miroku had some input too when I realized he was about to speak.

"She is right. You two have been awfully close lately. I think it is about time you seal the deal." Miroku devilishly smiled. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. The blood still hadn't drained from my face as I sunk in my chair. It is like they were reading my thoughts from the beginning! I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be together with him. On the other hand, I would much rather wait for him to make the first move.

"What should I do?" I asked boldly.

"Not much you can do, except ask him. Or seal the deal." Miroku sat back into his put his arm around Sango.

It was easier said than done. While in mid thought Inuyasha sat in the chair beside me with a plate full of food. I jumped in surprise.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Sango snickered.

"Hey, kagome are we still on for tonight?" He smiled that crooked smile of his.

"Oh yea… Of course… Can't wait!" I smiled.

"Hey is something bothering you. You're acting kinda'… you know… "

"Who, me? Nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine." I lied. My laugh came out shaky and nervous.

"Ok, you sure?"

I nodded and he went back to eating his food. I sat there quietly, thinking over the conversation while butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. Come to think of it this happened every time I was around him. So, what should I do? Make the first move or play it slow? But what if I go to slow? He might lose interest? I looked out of the comer of my eye to Inuyasha's face. I think I know what to do now.

Several hours later it was finally time for the date. I could hardly stand the wait for him to pick me up. Every time a car would pass, I would jump to the window to see if it was him. But just about every time it wasn't, and my heart would sink every time and I would go back to waiting on the couch. He wasn't late yet. Inuyasha was usually good at being on time. So, finally I heard a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't hear a car that time. I ran to the door with high hopes, and to my relief it was Inuyasha! The butterflies came back in almost an instant. "Hey you ready!" He sounded a little anxious. "ugh sure, where s your car?" He laughed a little and smiled at me. I was confused at this point. What did he have planned, a walk maybe?

"Are we walking?" I asked.

"Uhh Kinda…" He moved his feet a little toward me and grabbed my hand. I felt a shock go straight through me, yet it wasn't pain full. He pulled me over his back. "Hey, Kagome, you might want to hang on."

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer; instead he leaped through the air!

"AGGGGHHH!!!" I screamed with my eyes closed and lacthed myself tightly around Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome, open your eyes stupid! See what I see!" I squint one of my eyes and then fully opened them both. Everything was a blur and went by so fast. I felt like I was flying! It was amazing! I loosened my grip and hugged his neck. The butterflies were back. He felt so warm, like his own sun. Moments later I found that we were on solid ground, but the air was so thin. When I took a look around I found we were on top of a building!

"How'd we get up here?" I asked a little dizzy. I was afraid of heights; especially when the ground is 1000 feet below you. My feet started it fall out from under me, but I was caught luckily by strong arms. I felt safe now.

"Careful there, clumsy. I can't have you falling off the building." He looked at me with his soft golden eyes. They made me want to touch his face.

"Thank you." I said shyly. I looked at my surroundings careful not to look over the edge of the building. Inuyasha stood close by my side. Probably, making sure I don't jump. In the middle of the roof was a small garden. It was completely filled with bright flowers and small trees. Somewhere hidden in the garden was simple placing of a cloth and a basket. Looked almost like something you would see in a romantic movie.

"So what do you think of your dinner and movie?" He asked while looking at the arrangement. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was amazed! I was completely taken aback by this… this new side of him. I had to admit, I actually kinda liked it. But there was one thing I didn't get…

"Inuyasha, what's the movie?" It sounded dumb and he laughed to confirm my suspicion.

"It won't start for a little while. But in the mean time…" He took my arm and held his hand outward. "Dinner is served."


	11. Honesty

**I tell you, i am on a roll this week XD I think you will be very happy with this chapter.**

He walked me over the placing; butterflies still fluttering around in my stomach. I can't believe how nervous I am. I wonder if I should tell him before or after dinner. I don't want to ruin this perfect moment. Inuyasha opened the basket and I sat down. He handed me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I looked at it a little shocked. It was so simple. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Heh, I am not much of a cook." He said a little disappointment in his tone. "But, if you don't like it..."

"No! It's perfect thank you." I smiled and accepted the food. After unwrapping the wrappings I took a bite. He must have thought I was disappointed, it was actually really sweet. In a way, it was way better than a gourmet meal. I could hear him sigh in relief. I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny!?" He sounded irritated.

"Nothing… I mean, you go through all this trouble… and it is… really sweet." His face lit up and he turned away from me thinking I wouldn't notice him blushing. I blushed too after realizing what I said. "Ugh, forget I said anything!" My face grew redder with every word. I was making a total fool outa' myself. I tried to hide my face with the sandwich while I was eating. But my cover latterly disappeared. After finishing, I realized Inuyasha was staring at me. He was just sitting there with his chin resting in the palm of his hand.

"Something wrong?"

"You know, I just can't figure you out. It is really irritating! It drives me insane!" A little tension grew in his voice. I looked at him rather confused. Was I that much of a problem?

"So you're saying I am a hopeless case then?" I said sarcastically.

"No! It's not like that; just a puzzle with too many damn pieces! Or a math formula you haven't quite got the hang of yet. "His voice calmed a little bit, and I relaxed a little. "When I met you, you were this clumsy, loud mouth…" I felt offended and irritated he would even say that. "But now you're a totally different person, and it just kills me to not understand why that is." I understood where he was coming from now. He was upset with himself and I could feel the vibes emanating from him.

"Come to think of it; it was the same with you too." He looked at me surprised. "I mean. I thought you were a snotty, rich boy that substituted his brains for his ego." He laughed.

"I get that a lot, and it's true." He laughed harder. "So you got me all figured out then huh?"

"Not at all. I am having as much trouble with you as you are with me…But that attitude is what I know will never change." I giggled. Inuyasha growled a little under his breath. "To tell you the truth, It is nice to finally meet someone who can beat me in an argument and live to tell the tail for a change." I said just a little sarcastic at the end. Then he went straight from irritated to blushing in a split second. "I know the first impression was a total fail but I am… glad to have met you, Inuyasha."

He quickly looked up in my direction with sympathetic eyes. So beautiful, and they looked warm and inviting. His face was red with embarrassment. Mine grew a little red too and I looked down and played with my hair. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." It was silent for a moment. "I guess, I like you, you know…. a lot."

"Ka…gome?" He spoke softly. I looked up not noticing I had tears formed in my eyes. He crawled over to me. His golden eyes locked onto mine. I couldn't look away. Not now. He wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes and surprised me with a sudden embrace. "Thank you. " He said and that's all I needed to fully understand him now. I returned the embrace. He was so warm… I felt at peace for once in my life. "Oh look," He loosened his arms. I was a little sad. "Then sun is setting. Remember the movie?"

I nodded.

"Well, there is something I wanted to show you, that nobody has seen before. Not even my closest friends. That is If you want to see?" He pause a moment and waited for a reply. I was a little unsure of the situation. But I was curious, so I agreed, and he smiled at me and looked at the setting sun. "We will have to wait until the sun sets. Then you will know me for what I am." He sounded worried when he said those last few words.

I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I am sure whatever it is… everything will be fine." I gave him an assuring smile. I felt him relax. Then he looked over at the horizon. The sun was moments from disappearing.

"Well, I need to get us to lower ground first. Jump on." He slouched enough to where I can get on. He brought us to a small river bed, just out of the eyes of civilians. I jumped off his back and he walked to the edge of the water, where the sun was showing its last rays. He turned to me and closed his eyes. The sun finally set and Inuyasha pulsed. It was a soft mummer sound.

Suddenly, his hair began to turn jet black, his claws, and ears… all gone. He opened his eyes and slightly smiled. I stood rather amazed at what I just saw.

"So now you know." He bet his head down.

"You're… your human?"

"Yea, heh. For the night."

"You're beautiful."

I smiled and tears welded up in my eyes again.

"Wait! Why are you crying?!" There was a moment of silence. "Kagome what's wrong?!" He ran up to me and lifted my chin. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just that… I am so glad you were able to be so honest with me." Still sobbing I buried my face in his chest. Somehow I knew it was ok and he held me, I was so happy at this point I could die. Everything was falling into place. It was too perfect. So perfect it shouldn't be possible. I used to dream of things similar to this, but I never thought I would actually... fall in love.


	12. Intoxicating

**Hello readers! Tanks for the reviews so far and I hope you will enjoy this short chapter. I didn't want go strait into the steamy scene just yet**. **Don't be fooled by the title. We all know not to do "that" on the second date lol. But it will be soon I promise. Even Inuyasha has a little bit of decency lol XD JK  
**

As night fell and hours passed. We lie on the grass counting the stars, and occasionally find a constellation or two. Inuyasha was beside me, hands behind his head, smiling and staring into the sky. I would catch myself looking over at him. Just looking at his angelic face, I knew all too well. I never saw him smile this much. He turned to look at me. His violet eyes took my very soul away. I could melt.

"You know, I have never done this before." He said.

"What? Look at the stars?" I asked curious. He was hesitant to answer, instead he smiled again. What was he thinking about? "Inuyasha, I can't tell you how much today has meant to me. I feel like I know you a whole lot better than before." I paused. "There is just one thing I still don't know." His eyebrows creased and his mouth formed a line of concern. I was almost hesitant to ask. But I had to know. "Inuyasha… What do you… think of… me?" I asked blushing but still looking at him.

He looked at me shocked. Did I say something I wasn't supposed too? My heart began to beat fiercely. That's it, I ruined it!? I started to panic. Why wouldn't he say anything? Inuyasha, say something! Please! I closed my eyes hoping for some relief for the tension. Then I felt something come crashing down on my lips.

I opened my eyes slightly to see what had happened, only to see that angelic face. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I returned the kiss. The warmth of his lips was so soothing and gentle against my own, almost like the first sun of spring touching my skin. I felt his had cup my face and pull me in closer to him. His scent was intoxicating. It was my own personal drug. I didn't want to pull away. Not ever. Damn this body for the need of air. Our lips parted for a breath, and we met eyes.

I ran my hand through his jet black hair, taking in every inch of his appearance. His hand followed mine and led it to his chest. I could feel his heart beating out of control. The beats of our hearts were synchronized perfectly. We matched. So much was said in that instant, but no words were exchanged.

"Kagome?" He wisped.

"Yes?"

"Can I… hold you?" My heart must have skipped a beat just then. I nodded with cascading tears. Not because I was sad, but because of the shear happiness I felt right now. What was going to happen next? Somehow at this point, I didn't have a care in the world. Inuyasha took held me in a way I could not fathom. How did all this happen? One day I was all alone in the world, and then he came along and threw my life for a loop. Now, here we are sitting under the stars holding each other. If this is a dream… I don't ever want to wake up!


	13. Embarassing

**I am sooooo sorry for the late update T_T! But here it is plz enjoy. Another funny chapter coming up soon**!

* * *

The morning light hit my face and I slowly opened my eyes. I found myself in my room. I propped myself up on my elbow to take a glace around.

"So it was a dream?" I sighed heavily, feeling a lump form in my throat. "Guess I should have known better. It was too perfect." Then I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing my pajamas like I always did. I was wearing the same clothes I did last night. "That's strange." I said out loud.

Nothing else looked out of the ordinary as far as I could see. BBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

"Agh!" I hit my alarm clock, knocking it to the floor. I sighed and picked up my circular pink alarm clock which now had a dent in the side of it, and looked at the time. "OH NO I AM LATE!" Swiftly, I gathered my school uniform and began to undress; putting my arm in the wrong hole while putting on my socks. Still, half dressed I felt a breeze.

"Uggggh? Kagome?"

I slowly turned my head to the window to see Inuyasha sitting on the window seal staring at me bug-eyed. I froze and my face lit up with embarrassment.

"INUYASHA!" I slapped him clean out the window. A loud thud shook the ground. After I quickly finished getting dressed, I looked out the window to see him sprawled out on the ground. "Oh no!" I ran outside. He left a pretty deep impression in the dirt. I poked him. "Are you ok Inuyasha." I asked pleading for an answer.

"Whu'd … you … do that… for?" I chuckled a little and he sat up quickly. "What's so funny!" He demanded.

"You fell out a two story house… and you got dirt all over your face!" I saw him crossing his eyes to look at his nose. Then he looked at me with a ticked look in his eye. "Don't give me that face. You deserved it, and, you saw me naked, let's call it even!" I blushed at my words.

"I SAW NOTHING!" Inuyasha said looking away from me.

"Then what were you staring at?"

"NOT YOU!"

"OH SO NOW I AM UNATRACTIVE!"

"NO, I DIN'T SAY THAT!"

"YOU IMPLIED IT!"

"Feh! Fine, but just so you know today is Saturday."

"Saturday?" I looked down at my school uniform. I felt kind of dumb not knowing it was the weekend. Then again I have been forgetting a whole bunch of stuff lately, like homework and appointments. Now it's the date… "So, what are you doing here then?"

"Well last night you fell asleep. So I brought you home, and forgot to give you something. I have had it for a while and thought I'd give it to you." He reached in his jacket pocket. "Uugh oh." He pulled out, what looked like crushed electronics. "Don't get mad."

"Why, I ask curious. What is it?"

"Umm, it was your cell phone. It must have broken on the fall." I stared at the ugly mesh of plastic and wires, and took it out of his hand to examine it closer.

"Ouch!" I winced. My finger was cut on the plastic. A drop of blood oozed from the small cut.

"Clumsy, what you do that for?" Inuyasha took my hand a licked the cut. I blushed.

"Inuyasha… What are you doing?" My voice sounded heavy in my ears. He laughed.

''I am cleaning it for you. Hold still.'' He tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my finger. Then he stood up. "There all better?" he said while helping me up. So last night did happen after all. I notice he is so much more aggressive when he is half demon; less emotional so to speak. He hides it all behind that tough guy act.

"But your shirt." I felt a little upset.

"So what." He laughed while saying.

"Thank you." I think he ignored me on that, or was blushing in secret. Just then he looked like he was about to walk off a leave. I grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket, and stared at him; pleading for him not to leave. "Come with me to Sango's house?" I pleaded with puppy dog eyes. I want to surprise Sango with a visit and tell her about new "developments" and finally see her new apartment. She had given me a key a while back and said to just 'let myself in whenever.'

"Do I have too?" He complained and looked away from me. I widened my eyes as far as I could. He opened one eye to look at me and he caved. "Fine, but just for a little while."

"Yay!" I quickly hugged him and we were on our way.


	14. Shock and Plunder

It wasn't long before we found the apartment. It was a tan, medium size, two story duplex with a brown shingled roof. Sango is in room 2B so that means she is on the top floor. I sighed to myself pulling the key out of my pocket. Inuyasha was behind me, a little quieter than usual. It won't be long till he gets bored. I smiled.

"Well let's go!" He said waiting for me to move.

I led him upstairs. The door was now visible. So as I open the door I notice that Sango isn't in the main room.

"She must be in her room." Inuyasha followed me to the back. There was a small hall leading to the bathroom and on the right was the master bed room. Suddenly I heard soft murmurs coming from the room. I guess she is home after all. Inuyasha stopped as I grabbed the handle and started to turn it.

"Um Kagome I wou-" But before he could finish I had already opened to door. And before my eyes I saw, shocked, a completely naked Sango and Miroku! Sango scrambled off Miroku and covered herself up. Sango was bright red and Miroku… well he was flustered as well, but made no effort to cover up. I closed the door slowly. I could feel my body go numb for the shock and I slumped to the floor.

"I am going to be scared for life. And Sango.." I laughed "probably will hold this over me for the rest of my life!" Inuyasha seemed to be dazed from the encounter as well. The silence was getting rather annoying.

Moments later we were in the living room on the couch. Inuyasha was holding my hand trying to help with the embarrassment. Sango was still looking for words to explain what happened. Miroku just sat backwards in a wooden chair with a huge grin on his face.

"You know, you guys could have joined us!" Miroku laughed. THWAAAAP! "ouch Sango what was that for?"

"For being a pervert! Geeze, Miroku what am I going to do with you!"

"We could go back in the room and you can do whatever you want?" TWAAAAP! "OUCH Ok, ok , I was only joking!" He rubbed the hand print on his face. I laughed.

"You had it coming letch." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Ok, so before the…. Um yea. What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked turning a little red in the face. I sunk back in the couch I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her yet, because I know she is going to tease me about this too.

"Um well you see… I wanted to see your new apartment and tell you…" I trailed off and started to stroke Inuyasha's hand. I could feel his temperature rise under my hand. He was blushing. Sango's eyes grew wide as she noticed us holding hands.

"YOU GUYS HOOKED UP! Oh my 'gosh this is so exciting!" Yep I knew it. Here we go. I sunk lower in the couch. Inuyasha followed me. Miroku propped a hand up to his face.

"She what did I tell you Sango?"

"Yea, I know I know." She laughed. "So when did you make it official?" She was literally bursting with excitement. Inuyasha tried to stand up but I pulled him back down. He growled under his breath while turning bright red. _I'll be dammed if I have to suffer this alone! Sorry Inuyasha. I would have to beg for your forgiveness after this. I owe you one._

So , after about an hour of explaining and several attempts of keeping Inuyasha from leaving, it was finally time to actually leave. Inuyasha practically ran for the door, but waited on me. I said my awkward goodbyes to my friends and as I was about to walk out the door I heard Miroku yell…

"DON'T DO WHAT WE DID!" My face turned brilliant red, and I ran down the stairs. Last thing I heard… THWAAP! Sango sure is more violent then I thought. I smiled to myself and we jumped into Inuyasha's car.

The entire car ride was a wave of silence. As if the silence earlier wasn't awkward enough. Sure I got a lot on my mind, but Inuyasha doesn't seem like the person to give too much thought to anything. I went to grab for his hand but he pulled it away. I admit it hurt my feelings. Is he mad at me?

"Inuyasha…" He didn't answer. "Inuyasha… I am sorry." I placed my hands in my lap and fidgeted with my thumbs. "I mean well. I thought this would be something we should make public together. I guess I should have asked first…." I was silent for a second or two. Then I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Inuyasha? Are you mad at me?"

He quickly pulled over on the side of the now dark road, and took my face in his hands, wiped my tears and gave me a quick kiss. Again, I was surprised and practically melted.

"How could I ever be angry with you? Why would you think that?"

"Well because, I forced you to sit through 'that' and you moved your hand when I was…" I started to tear up again. He embraced me.

"Stupid, stop crying. I am not mad; I just got a lot on my mind." I snuggled close to his chest and he stroked my hair.

"They why won't you talk to me about it? I want to help if I can."

"It doesn't matter. What I am going threw is nothing important to be worried about. I promise everything is fine." He usually didn't carry out an explanation this long. Something was wrong; I know it! I just wish he would tell me. "Come on we need to get you home and up to bed."

He started the car again, we drove about 5 min, and I was home again. I admit I was pretty tired. I could feel the knots in my back tightening. Inuyasha walked me to the door as always. But he stopped to kiss me goodbye before he left. This time I felt a little strain in the kiss but thought nothing of it and took one last glace before he drove away. I always felt sad when he left, now I am alone it this big, old house.

I felt the need for a warm bath tonight to calm my nerves. I sunk in the tub and I could feel the warm water loosening the muscles in my back. I suddenly felt relaxed. But, the silence drove my thoughts into the trash. I couldn't shake the thought of Miroku and Sango doing what they did. I tensed up just hearing the word 'sex' and seeing it right before my eyes was just… shocking. Then I thought about something that scared me and I shivered.

What if what Inuyasha was thinking about… was… sex? He is still a man after all right? If that is what is constantly on him mind; he might not stick around for much longer if I don't…

"This is so irritating!" I splashed so water out of the tub then sunk my chin in the water. "I don't want to lose him because of that." What am I thinking? I am sure he is just stressed from working the club or something? Or maybe his brother is giving him a hard time?

Every time I thought of a solution, I just got more questions.

"Something is bothering him and I will find out what!"


	15. Clue

**I am so sorry you guys! I spilt water on my key board and fried my keys. It was a bum head move! So I had to get a new keyboard. Again i am really sorry!**

* * *

So, Monday morning came and it was time to do a little digging. Sango and Miroku walked with me to school, since Inuyasha didn't pick me up this morning. He said he needed to pick something up from downtown, so he would be a little late to school.

"Hey Kagome, your quiet." Sango said a little curious.

"Oh… it's nothing I just got a lot on my mind."

She just nodded. But it wasn't a sad kinda nod, more like the "I won't get into your business" nod. So at least I know I am in the clear with her for now. I bet if I can get Miroku away from her long enough, I can talk to him about Inuyasha's weird behavior. I got it!

"Hey Sango! Would you mind running in that store over there? I kinda forgot my lunch at home. I'll get the bus passes for us." I said somewhat mischievous.

"Ugh, sure" She lifted and eyebrow in suspicion. "Miroku would you…"

"No no…" I grabbed him by the sleeve "He can help me."" She lifted and eyebrow in suspicion. "Miroku would you…"

"No no…" I grabbed him by the sleeve "He can help me." Well I wasn't lying.

"O…k…" Sango then walked into the store. I sighed and realized I was still hanging on the Miroku's sleeve.

"Sorry."

"Ok Kags, what's the problem?" He folded his arms and leaned against a pole. I shuffled my feet a little, looking for the words to say.

"It's Inuyasha. Has he been acting weird around you lately? Mood changes, loss of interest, hesitation?" Miroku was silent for a minute. I must have come at him too quick. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Miroku? Hello anyone home?''

"Oh no, he is pretty normal around me."

"Did he say anything, anything about me?"

"…I can't think of anything unusual."

I slummed out of frustration. Maybe I am just imagining things and everything is fine. What am I thinking, nothing is that simple.

"Well, he did say something about "it being that time of the year" I wasn't paying too much attention.

Oh that's a relief, it was just his human phase approaching. Wait, didn't that happen a couple days ago? How, often did he say that happened? Moments later Sango walked out of the store with a small bag.

"Hey guys, kagome where are the passes?"

Lucky for me I had this planned out from the get go. "We were too late. By the time we got up there, they ran out of seats."

"Oh well that's too bad. I guess we are walking then. Um here…" She handed me the bag. "Just rice balls and a small bottle of soy sauce. It is nothing too fancy." She rolled her eyes.

I laughed nervously. "thanks."

On the remaining walk to school, I stayed behind them pondering over the clue. When we approached the school grounds, I noticed Inuyasha's car wasn't in the parking lot yet and we were a little late ourselves. So 3rd block is my best bet on talking to him.

Sadly, it too came and went without a trace of him. He was purposely avoiding me. To tell the truth I was getting rather depressed. Because of this, I am worrying myself sick. Then I got even more questions. Is he seeing someone else?

.


	16. Injury

**^_^; eh.. srry for the wait you guys. Well this chapter leads up to the climax of the story. The next chapter is where things are going to start being rated "M" **

* * *

Five, days later and nothing but a phone call came from Inuyasha. He said he was spending some time with a relative and I shouldn't worry. He didn't give me any further explanation of his absence. I was happy to at least here from him, but was somewhat a hollow victory. My depression was starting to settle in now that the trail ran cold, and I kept to myself most of the time.

Now Saturday, I was sitting on the couch in my empty house, lights off, widow open, and in silence. I was back to square one again. It was just an empty feeling and nothing to fill the void. My knees were supporting my chin for a while and I could feel a red mark forming. Then a thought occurred to me!

"A mark… Sesshomaru!"

I quickly grabbed my shoes and purse and headed in the direction of the club. It was still early in the day. So they should be setting up right about now.

"I hope they let me in." I said to myself. When the club came into view I saw Kouga standing by the door smoking a cigarette. So I walked up to him and pushed my hair behind my ear. "Um, hey."

"Oh its you! What can I do for yea?" He dropped his cigarette on the cement and stepped on it.

"I was hoping to talk to Sesshomaru… Is he here?"

"No he left a couple of days ago."

"Oh." My last shred of hope vanished in that instant. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Fugi forest, about 20 miles from here; He owns a large cabin in the area. But I doubt now is a good time for a human such as yourself to be in caught in the middle of Inu… Oh she is gone."

Sorry Kouga I owe you one. I ran to the end of the street and caught a cab.

"Fuji Forest please!" a said in desperation.

"Sure thing. I can take you to the edge of the forest but no further." A high pitched voice said.

"That's fine, thank you." I sunk into the leather seats and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Names Karoma by the way."

"Um nice to meet you, um I am Kagome." I said with my eyes closed.

"I don't mean to pry, but what would a lovely lady be doing in a forest?"

"Looking for a friend. He… ugh… I haven't heard from him in a while."

"I see."

The rest of the cab ride was pretty quiet. Then the edge of the forest came into view. It was quite large. Then again what forest isn't?

"Here you go Miss."

"Thank you." I paid him the sum of money and he drove off. Then came realization…

"WHAT WAS I THINKING! This forest is huge! How am I supposed to find a cabin?" Well, there was no turning back now. I decided I should look for the nearest body of water and there was a lake nearby. Now stepping into the brush of trees, I would slowly begin to miss the site of the road. I treaded up the rocky hill side to find the highest point of the area I was in.

Once there, I saw to my right a small lake about 70 feet down. So I took it upon myself to climb down the steep hillside. The cold, rough, stone rubbed my hands nearly raw about 40 feet down. Then my options for foot holes where starting to get slim. I looked down planning my next move and nearly slipped.

I clinged to the side of the cliff; praying for some relief. I had 17 feet to go. It was still a very long way to fall. I slowly turned my head to either sides and saw to my right a small foot hole. I stretched my leg to it and lost balance for a second.

"Oh…. Ok… it's ok… just a 2 story drop… no big deal." I stretched my leg again and managed to fit my foot in the hole. Then I slowly maneuvered the rest of my body to that side. Then I heard a sound no rock climber ever wants to hear. A break in the rock made my feet fall out from under me and I was falling.

"Agggggh! INUYASHA!" Then blackness.

_I am I dead? Where am I? I can't see anything! _

"She can't stay here! I wont allow it. She is in enough danger as it is!"

_Inuyasha? Is that you? My voice was mute. I must be dreaming, I can hear him._

"Well what do you suppose we do about the girl then? "

_Sesshomaru, is here too?_

" I don't know! I can't go back into the city! Not like this and neither can you!"

"Well I suggest controlling yourself, we have no choice…"

My vision was returning. I could see light, but everything is so blurry. I could feel an enormous amount of pain coming from my side. At least I know I am alive…

"Look she is waking up." I heard Sesshomaru's voice say.

"Inu..yasha?"I said with a weak voice while reaching my hand out for him. I felt swift contact. _I know that hand_… I smiled. My vision finally began to make pictures. "Don't leave again."

"Kagome… stupid, why did you come looking for me?"

"Cuz, you didn't come back. I was worried." I felt a hot tear roll down my sore face.

"Can you sit up?" Sesshomaru asked.

I looked at him, "I… I think so." I lifted myself off the comfort of the couch. Inuyasha's hand supported my back and I turned my feet to where they were touching the cold floor of the cabin. I made a sour face.

"Is it bad?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Well, it hurts, but it is nothing I can't handle."

"Here… This should help." Sesshomaru handed me a small cup. "it's an herbal elixir. It should help with the pain."

I accepted and judgingly sniffed the strange liquid. I made a face in response. "It stinks… But if you think it would help… I guess I can chug it down." Ugh, I think it tasted worse than it smelled. Moments later the pain in my side began to slowly dull. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours…Sesshomaru found you at the base of a cliff and brought you here." I took a glance around the surprisingly large cabin. It had huge glass windows, deer antler chandeliers, pretty much anything you would expect from a rich family. Then I looked at Inuyasha, his face still stricken with stress and worry. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey Inuyasha? Why did you leave in the first place?"

"Eh?" He jumped back in surprise. "Ummm, I… ugh… well. Wewilltalkaboutittomorrow. "His face turned red. I can't imagine why it would be hard to talk about. "Can you stand?"

I made an effort to stand. As I did I started to black out again and fell mercilessly back onto the couch. "I guess that's a no…" I said trying to laugh.

"Well I guess I have to carry you then…" He said with a little strain in his voice. He placed a hand on my back… " Grab on." I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the couch. Next, we were traveling down a long hallway. There were abstract paintings on the walls, most of which I could not make out a pattern. There were four rooms at the end of the hall; two on either side of the hall. Each had a cherry stained oak door. Inuyasha freed one of his hands and opened the first door and the left.

"…and here is your room for now."

"Wow! This has got to be four times bigger than my room at home!" No kidding, It had its own living room, purple couch, tv, and recliner. The bed was big enough to hold at least ten people, enough pillows to bed a family of twenty. "Inuyasha, this is too much!"

"Well unless you want to sleep outside… I think you're out of luck." I made a face at him. He sighed and brought me to the bed. He must really be tired to not at least argue with me. When He sat me down, I sunk a good four inches into the bedding. He pulled the covers over me and tucked me in. I didn't know silk felt this nice. I nuzzled myself under the covers. I heard a small laugh escape from Inuyasha. "Now you big baby… go to sleep." He kissed me on my forehead and turned off the lights.

"Inuyasha?" He stopped before closing the door and looked at me. "Good night."

"Good night Kagome…" He closed the door.


	17. Nightmare

**Since I made you guys wait so long for an update. I decided to spend some extra time on the story today. As you will read you will notice we are getting close to the climax of the story.**

* * *

_Dream_

_ The forest was so dark. Barely any light was shining through the thick canopy of the trees. There was not a sound to be herd except the fierce beating of my heart. I was alone… Scared…Lost! I felt my way past the trees and brush, until I found a clearing. There the moon was bright. Suddenly a pair of bright red, lust filled eyes was gazing at me._

_ I froze, not knowing what to do. I took a few small steps back. Then I hear an evil chuckle._

"_What's so funny!" There was no answer. "Leave me alone." I said in a shaky voice. It laughed again. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I turned around and darted in the other direction. I was tripping over rocks, and branches. Limbs pulled at my hair and clothes… _

_ Suddenly, I fell down a hill and was rolling toward the bottom. I made a hard landing and hit my head on the rocks making me unable to move… The laughing grew louder and someone appeared in front of me. He was all black except for those eyes! I tried to crawl away from him, my back up against the stone. _

_ He grabbed me by my leg and pulled me back down to where I was on my back. He restrained my hands over my head…._

"_Agh…What… What are you doing!" I tried to pull my hands free but he only gripped tighter. He started pulling at my shirt. I squirmed but to little avail, as I managed to get a hand free. I hit and clawed at his arm, but he over powered me once again. I again was restrained, will little effort of his side._

_ Now frustrated he rips the shirt off my body and cupped my bare breast in his free hand and massaged it roughly. _

"_NO…. PLEASE …STOP!" He laughed again. He drew his attention to my other breast which he firmly placed in his mouth and began to suck it. I was crying at this point, "PLEASE….PLEASE STOP!" I tried to wriggle my hands free again and tighter his grasp on me became._

_ From my breast I could feel his hand travel down my waist. I tightened my legs together as tight as I could. He looked at me as if he was testing me and reached for my torn shirt. He began wrapping it around my hands. In seconds they were tightly bound behind my back. _

_ The black figure then placed his hands on my knees. I had my legs closed as tight as I possibly could. My eyes were streaming tears. My voice quivered for mercy as he pried my legs apart effortlessly. He ran his clawed fingers up and down my legs making me tremble. Closer he got… I focused my gaze away from him, to look for a sign of help. Right when I looked away he trusted two of his fingers iinside me._

"_NO STOP! AGH! PLEASE! INUYASAHA HELP ME!" Then a deep voice spoke._

"_Hmp, stupid girl…" I gasped and looked at his face, "Who do you think this is?" And Inuyasha's face emerged from the dark figure, laughing evilly. His face wasn't the one I knew. Markings were on his cheeks, eyes red as blood. My eyes grew wide in terror… _

"_Aggggggghhhh…."_

"Aggggggghhhhh!" I sat strait up in my bed. Sweat dripping from my face, my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. My door swung open and my light flashed on.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled frantically.

Tears formed in my eyes as I saw the face I came to love.

"Inuyasha…" My voice quivered. I jumped out of bed, ignoring to pain in my side, and embraced him as hard as I could. "I was so afraid." I whispered. "Your face… You had become something terrible!"

"It was just a nightmare…" He stroked my hair.

"You don't understand." I looked in his eyes, still crying. "It was so real." I rested my head on his shoulder and began to sob quietly.

"Look, would it make you feel better, if I… stayed… in here with you?" I nodded. I didn't want to be alone. Inuyasha then grabbed some sheets out of the closet and placed them on the floor by the bed.

"You're not, sleeping on the floor are you?" I reached for his hand.

"Wha'd you have in mind then?" He put a pouty face on.

I just swayed from side to side in place, blushing fire red, still holding his hand. He was trying desperately to resist, but I win every time.

"Fine… but I ain't gonna like it." I crossed his arms trying to conceal his blushing, while his ears danced on his head.

Inuyasha jumped on the bed and slid down into the sheets and moved the corner of the bedding to where I could get in. I was actually a little nervous, cuz I just now noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Talk about abs… I slowly walked to the bed, examining my waiting prince.

"Kagome? While it is still night…" He said frustrated and still blushing.

I quickly slid into the sheets my back to Inuyasha. I could feel the warmth of his skin threw my clothes. I could also hear his heart beating over my own heart's fast paced beats. Now settled he placed his arm around my and held me close to him. I felt safe again, and slept soundly the rest of the night.


	18. Surprise from Behind!

**Hellllooooo! hahaha! Your fav author here with a bran spakin new chapter! This little scene leads up to our much anticipated Lemon! So stay tuned for some really juicy stuff. How will Kagome handle Inuyasha's shocking news?**

**And those of you who have been following the story and likes some art. I illustrated my favorite scene from "Shock and Plunder." CHECK OUT THE LINK BELOW TO VIEW.**

.com/#/d2v3kry

**I warn those who are sensitive to sexual themed pics to avert ye eyes! And no my drawing don't show anything. But I guess if your reading this story you wont care anyway xD. Also, after the story has come to a close. A few select chapters from this story will be illustrated.**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds. The lark, I think, was singing it's off tune song. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eye, but couldn't put my arm back down. Something was blocking it. I looked down and noticed a hand on my breast.

"Agh! Inuyasha!" I shoved him off the bed with a thud! The covers went with him.

"KAGOME what'd you do that for!" He looked down and began to blush and immediately covered himself.

"Something wrong?" I asked curious.

"Ugh.. No. No. Um I'll be right back. Gonna go to the bathroom!"

He walked out the door pretty rapidly bringing the covers with him. I slumped over my covers and attempted to stretch out my back by reaching for my toes then stretching upwards. The pain was light in my side now. So getting up was the easy part. I stepped out of bed; looking down I noticed my dingy, ripped, and somewhat blood stained clothes.

*sigh*" This just won't do…" I said to myself softly and started walking to the other side of the room where an unoccupied bathroom was. I figured if I didn't have clean clothes, I could at least take a shower to clean off.

The bathroom was almost as big as my normal room! Which that is huge for a bathroom!

"Actually for a place like this I shouldn't be surprised." I smiled then giggled to myself. I chose to go with the shower; Powered by 9 different jets, 3 on each of the wall sides, and the neat waterfall looking thing that would, I guess, clean my hair? "This might be more difficult than I thought…"

So, I removed what was left of my clothing; still hearing tears and rips as I pulled them off. Then, I turned on the water for it to heat up. Next, I went to the mirror to examine the damage. There was a huge bruise on my left side; about the size of two softballs that scurried up my rib cage.

"oh, that's weird." I looked at my left breast. It has a red mark around the nipple area. "Is that teeth marks?" Then I remembered that part of the dream. That… monster…. I shivered. But if it was only a dream, how could… I poked the red mark. "ouch!" It was really tender. I sighed.

After looking over my injuries of scrapes, small cuts, and bruises, the only really puzzling one was the bite mark. But, as always got over it and forgot about it.

"That was the best shower I ever had!" I stretched with my little white towel just barely covering my body. I walked out of the bathroom not, even bothering to pick up my old clothes. I took the towel from around me and wrapped it around my wet hair. Then, I walked to the closet. There, I found a beige, silk robe that would come to about knee length on me once I got it on.

I brought it over to the bed a laid the robe down on the mattress. Then, I bent over to dry my hair with the towel. But, as I was I felt someone push me back on the bed! I scrambled to find my balance but, was forced back down by a forceful kiss. The owner of those lips seemed to be straining, like he had no control. Shockingly, I found in the blur, was my Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha….." I mumbled threw his lips. "Inuyasha…st…op… what…. Are you… Doing!" I forced him back with all that I had. He fell back, crawling backwards to the closed door. He was panting heavily. "Would you mind explaining, why you just did that?" I said clenching my chest, gasping for my own air. He was silent.

I put on the robe and slowly walked up to him and kneeled to his level. He tried to back further away, without looking at me. "Inuyasha, tell me what happening." I was trying to be sincere and calm. But, the reality was; I almost got raped by my boyfriend. "Wow, talk about Déjà voo." I was actually thinking out loud.

"What?" Inuyasha said curious.

"Oh, It's the nightmare I had last night before you came in. It was actually very similar to what just happened. Except, you were…" I trailed off.

"Kagome, what happened in your dream?"

"Not before you answer my question first." He looked down again.

"I can't!" His voice was strained.

"Why?"

"Because, you won't stay with me… You'll leave and probably never come back!"

Now, I was worried. What could possibly be so bad, that I would want to leave him? I cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Listen…" I took a deep breath. "I love you… Inuyasha. Whatever it is, or how bad it could possibly be, I will always be by your side to help you threw it." I never thought I'd be the first one to say it, but cats out of the bag now.

"Well, what If… I told you… it was Inu matting season?" He stiffened up.

"EH?" I froze speechless.

He sighed heavily and stood up. He then opened the door.

"I suppose you wanna' get out of here now?" He sounded depressed and hurt. I finally came to my senses and stood too. I grabbed onto his gray, sleeveless shirt.

"I was just surprised, is all. I told you… I am not gonna leave." I smiled up at him, not knowing what I had just got myself into.


	19. Arousal

**Helllloooo readers! welcome to the climax of the story! I also mean in the sexual term! YOUNG READERS AVERT THINE EYES! THIS IS A LEMON! Also there will only be a couple more chapters. Possibly just 1 really long one to wrap things up... ;) thanx so much for reading this far! **

**PLZ REVIEW! **

* * *

He looked at me sympathetically, and frowned. "Ok, what's wrong now?" I put my hands on my hips waiting for a answer.

"You do realize what you just got yourself into, but staying here?"

"Eh?" He looked back at me.

"This is gonna get harder to control by the day. With you here i…."

"Is there a way you can regain control?"

"…. I CAN'T ASK YOU TO DO THAT!"

"Do what! Inuyasha I wanna help you!" I was starting to get impatient. I wanna help but he is not making this easy. I would do anything!

"It'S TOO MUCH TO ASK!" He looked away from me again. Then something clicked…

"OK, THAT DOES IT!" I took his face in my hands and firmly pressed my lips up against his.

He was tense but slowly melted from under me. Caressing my face in his hands, he pulled me closer to him.

"You sure?" he whispered in my ear.

I went back to find his gracious lips to answer his question. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kisses were growing more passionate and intense with every breath. The taste of his mouth was my honey; naturally sweet and blissful. Still lip locked, he scooped me up and placed me on the bed to where I was on my back.

He then moved his attention away from my mouth and starting kissing me down my face and neck. Each peck was almost like lightning jolting threw my body; except it wasn't painful. It was more like feathers dancing across my skin; leaving a tingling feeling behind. Too many words to explain it! He then undid the tie around my waist and I pulled at his shirt; to my advantage reviled my sculpted angel.

Then I felt a wandering hand making its way up and down my thighs as he teased my breasts with his teeth. I traced my fingers along his chest while kissing whatever I could reach. I pulled his face to mine again, both of us sighing as the friction grew hotter from our bodies. From between my legs his finger traced my walls and made me gasp. Then he stopped.

"Hey, agh… would you mind?" I looked down at the bulge in his crotch.

"Oh!" I decided to tease him a bit and unzip his jeans with my teeth. Slowly I made my way down.

"Keh, why do you tease me?" His eye twitched.

"All is fair in love and war, Inuyasha." I said seductively. His erection was in full view now, and quite large it was. Boldly, I grabbed it firmly and started to stroke it. His sighs grew more intense and the pace quickened. I too felt the arousal as a pool started to form from between my legs while he continued to tease me in revenge. I kissed and pecked at his chest in patterns. That's when I was pushed over on my back again.

That's when he decided to place his midsection against mine, and rub his erection up and down. I sighed in pleasure, but still knowing what was to come; I braced myself. He then slowly started to penetrate me. I cringed in the slight pain and let out a deep gasp. Inuyasha leaned over me and we met eyes.

"I am sorry about this." He whispered sympathetically.

I closed my eyes tightly and felt yet another passionate kiss much deeper than before. While doing so, he forced himself inside me. I whimpered as a single tear trailed down the side of my face. Now successfully inside, he wiped the remainder of the tear from my face. Then he began moving, at first slowly, in and out. The pain was there, but pleasurable as my walls began to relax around him.

I could feel every vein, every detail that he had to offer. His heart beat within me at a high rate. My sighs intensified with the pace and deeper the movements became. Inuyasha too, began to sigh and huff heavily. The friction between us was hotter than ever, and getting hotter by the second!

I dug my nails deep into his back as my climax started to approach. With that, the pace was at its fastest! And his sighs were much louder and were almost yells! I could feel him swell inside me! I can't… I am gonna….

"Inu…yasha" I tried to force out. I clenched onto his neck as I reached my peak. And finally…. "INUAYSHA!"

"KAGOME!"

He released himself into me as our bodies experienced a state of absence, then satisfaction and relief. We laid silently for a few seconds before coming back to reality. Inuyasha, cuddled back up to me and kissed my shoulder. I sighed happily from the pleasurable experience and then faced him.

"That was, incredible!" I snuggled to his chest. Inuyasha chuckled in reply and rubbed my back.


	20. A new Begining

**Here I am wrapping things up. This ends this story but will start a new. Be on the look out for "Roses are Red." **

**PLZ REVIEW!**_  
_

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur and everything seemed to be under control. I tell yea. I couldn't be happier. Before the weekend ended I met a mistress demon by the name of Kagura. I figured pretty quick she was Sesshomaru's date for that evening. So Inuyasha and I let them have the house to themselves and we went back to the city.

There we focused on graduation which was only days away! Here I stressed over final exams where Inuyasha was constantly by my side trying to relive my stress. Having him there helped, but I still worried about his exams while he seemed to care less. This annoyed me so I practically ordered him to study. With much sass and complaining, Inuyasha gave in and everything went smoothly.

Sango and Miroku were barely seen throughout the few days. I called a few times and got a hold of Sango once very late at night. They were studying as we spoke, but I had my reasons to think there methods of studying were quite different from ours.

Earlier On the phone:

"Sango are you really studying?"

"Yes Kagome. As we speak."

"How are you keeping Miroku focused?"

"Ummm, a series of rewards. If you're having trouble with Inuyasha I could give you some pointers. Haha"

"Ugh, no thanks. I think were good."

"You sure cuz it benefits yo-…"

"Ughsorryigottogo! Talk to you later! Bye!"

After a long series of unpleasant thoughts and new tempting studying habits it was time for exams and the morning was hectic!

"Oh, man I forgot everything I studied! What am I gonna do!" It wasn't even time for exams yet and my stress level had sky rocketed out of control. So while I was dressing Inuyasha called out several key questions from the exam. Also while running to the school, because we were running very late. In a way we were lucky cuz Sango and Miroku were cursing by in their car and offered us a much needed ride.

Now the moment of truth! All four of us walled in as seniors, Class of 2011, and walked out confident and proud as adults!

"You know, it feels good not to worry about booming the exam when you study." Inuyasha said with glee.

"Yea, and I even knew more than I thought I forgot." I laughed relieved.

"And studying has never been more fun!" Miroku teased.

"And I am going to pretend you didn't say that cuz I am in too good of a mood to be angry at you!" Sango said with much sarcasm.

Results came in a day before graduation. Sango, Miroku, and I passed with high marks and a acceptance letter to Tokyo University. Inuyasha on the other hand, passed but with moderately low marks. Good news, he was happy he passed at all. He later gloated to his brother about how he wasn't a total screw up. But he was my screw up and I love every sarcastic bone in his body.

Finally, it was graduation day. For the first and last time I dressed in my Navy blue gown and cap and looked at myself in the mirror. Goodbye, high school.

"Say hello to totally mature College student!" I jumped with excitement and a car pulled into the drive way. The gang was all here. With Inuyasha at the wheel and my friends in the back seat we drove to the high school for the ceremony.

We sat side by side in a sea of navy blue. The class song was sung by the school choir and the speech was giving by the class president. Then row by row we walked to receive our diplomas! Miroku was first. He made a somewhat surprising move when he walked up to the microphone. Sango stood several paces behind him confused.

"I would like to make an announcement… to the most beautiful girl on this campus who really knows how to put me in my place." He looked over to Sango, who was blushing red, trying to figure out what was going on. "Sango, would you do the honors of becoming my wife?" All the girls in the crowd all burst into tears at their chance of becoming his, lost forever.

Sango ran up to him with tear filled eyes and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Hahaha, I'll take that as a yes." He pulled a ring from his robe pocket and placed it on her ring finger and the principal presented her with her diploma and a congratulatory hug. I was still overcome with the sudden shock I didn't hear my name being called.

"Kagome-ee Higurashi?" Inuyasha nudged me forward and laughed at my absent mindedness.

Finally everyone had their diplomas and was standing for the tassel toss. I pulled at my hair pins, while trying to hold back the happy tears. This was just too much excitement for one day. Inuyasha looked at me smiling with his hand on his cap. The principal stood up to the mike.

"I give you the graduating class of 2011! TASSEL SALUTE!""

I threw my cap up into the air, watching it disappear into the cloud of caps. I jumped into Inuyasha's arms and he spun me around.

"We did it!" He said to me. I smiled a wide smile and the rest was a blur.

That night, Inuyasha and I decided to celebrate with a moonlight picnic at our usual spot. We talked about how crazy this year had been and how far we came to get to this point. We laughed, I cried, and there was much cuddling under the stars.

"You know, I don't know what could make this night more perfect." I sighed happily in his arms.

"I can think of one thing." He muffled into my hair. I looked up at his golden eyes. He scooted out from under me and started rummaging through his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I may not be perfect but…" He opened the box and there glowed a diamond ring. I immediately started to cry like a child. "You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me, kagome?"

"Oh, Inuyasha…. " I clamped my arms around his neck and pressed close to him. "Yes, a thousand times yes." He took my hand and placed the ring on my finger. Now I couldn't be happier. Engaged, we shared a passionate kiss under the night sky to end the best night of my life.

A perfect end to a new beginning…


End file.
